Carousel (Song)
}} "Carousel" is a song by Melanie Martinez featured on the ''Dollhouse EP'' as the second track there. It was released on May 19th, 2014 and the music video for it came out on October 15th, 2014. It is also featured as the fourth track on her debut album, Cry Baby. This song was also featured in the promos for ''American Horror Story: Freak Show''. Theme This song is about Cry Baby's first love interest and this being her “first love encounter,” making her situation even more frustrating when she realizes she cannot move forward or grow in this relationship. She wanted it to be magical in order to capture the first feelings of love, and yet still express the dark side of how toxic a one-sided relationship was. The song expresses how Cry Baby can never quite catch up to him, as her love is unrequited. She feels like she is glued on tight to a carousel, going around in circles, never seeming to be able to reach out and grab the one she loves. Lyrics Videos Melanie Martinez - Carousel (Official Video) The official music video was filmed at a carnival in Melanie’s hometown of Long Island. It premiered on BuzzFeed on October 15th, 2014. The music video begins with curtains opening to pink letters spelling Carousel, while lights are flashing as white wooden horses spin around. Then, a carnie with a white mask backs up, then disappears. Cry Baby then fades in, as the carnival games and rides light up. Cry Baby begins singing, and is shown on what looks like a teacup ride. Cry Baby is shown again where she was when she faded in, and various carnies can be seen. Then, she engines to be shown playing around with a funhouse mirror. The carnie from the beginning appears in front of a sign reading, "You must be this tall". Cry Baby then appears next to him, and is exactly that height. She is shown singing again in front of a background with lights, and when we see her back where that carnie was, a guy appears. He takes her hand, and Cry Baby is lifted off the ground. They then go on a ride together, and after that Cry Baby is following him as she is floating through the air. They then go to play a game to win a prize, where another carnie appears. It can be supposed that he is meant to represent Cry Baby, as he is wearing a skirt and his shirt is half blue, half yellow. The carnie from the beginning reappears, and shoots water into Cry Baby's mouth (which would normally be for a water balloon game). He lifts a Cry Baby doll, that he wins. As that carnie, who is most likely the same person as the guy, and Cry Baby are sitting together, he suddenly disappears. He then reappears as the guy and Cry Baby follows him again. He puts her on a carousel, and then he walks away. Cry Baby realizes that she's tied on the carousel, and the guy as the carnie points at her. The other carnies are laughing, and the one with the skirt is showing is tattoos reading, "Game Over". Cry Baby then throws up pink vomit. Then, all the lights at the carnival go out, with Cry Baby no longer tied up to the carousel. She seems to wake up from a nightmare, and in a panic, she begins to run and tries to get back to the beginning to leave the carnival. In the end, she leaves and finds her way back to where she was in the beginning. Cast * Alphabet Boy: Austin Scoggin Melanie Martinez - Carousel (Live) The live video takes place in an old house. There are balloons and vintage toys decorating the place. Miles Nasta and Mike Squillante are dressed up in onesies, with Miles playing a drum machine and Mike playing the keyboard and a guitar. Melanie is wearing a white dress with a white bow. As suggested by the title, Melanie is singing live throughout the video. This live video takes place at the same place as the Dollhouse live video. Trivia * This song was featured in the trailer for American Horror Story: Freak Show, one of Melanie's favorite shows. **In the process to get the song to be featured, she submitted the song via e-mail and found out it was featured in the trailer two days before it aired. * The song was written in October of 2013. * The doll that looks like Cry Baby is a possible reference to Dollhouse. * Melanie stated that this was actually telling a story of a relationship she was in. * This is Melanie's third most popular song, after Dollhouse and Pity Party. ** The music video has reached 55 million views on YouTube. * The pink vomit that Melanie throws up while on the carousel in the music video is actually yogurt. *The music video cost around $15,000. * This is her favorite song on the Dollhouse EP. * This is the only song from the Dollhouse EP to not appear on the Pity Party EP. * This is Melanie's third song to be certified gold, after Dollhouse and Pity Party. *The story and illustration for this song appears on the 9th page of the Cry Baby storybook, reading: "The carnival is where she fell For the first time on the carousel Round and round through the same hell She never gets under his shell" Gallery Carousel/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Dollhouse EP Category:Cry Baby Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Cry Baby Tour Category:Dollhouse Tour Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 2 Category:Dollhouse Tour Part 3 Category:Singles Category:Dollhouse Category:Kinetics & One Love Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Released Songs